


Test Subject-LC13-05

by DarkBloodMoon



Category: Origin Story - Fandom
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Forced Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, Humans fighting back, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Masks, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Multi, Needles, Origin Story, Surgery, awake during surgery, more tag will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBloodMoon/pseuds/DarkBloodMoon
Summary: The earth has fallen into the hands of a group of aliens, who capture, and experiment on species. Humans are now treated a test subject, or pets.Sorry about the summary.





	1. LC

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you taking time out of you day to read my story.

I struggled, as the nurses fastened my arms, to the large examination table, before forcing my feet, into the stirrups, as kicked, and squirmed. Another nurse hurried over, holding a pair of scissors, pressing her gloved hand, gently on my lower abdominal, before lowering the scissors cold blade to my inner thigh. Sliding it beneath my underwear, cutting through them, before removing them from my body, leaving me exposed.They quickly cover my bare upper half with a drape, before walking out of the large, round room, leaving me alone, confuse, and vulnerable. I squirm around, trying desperately to free myself.

 

After a couple of minutes, my heart full of dread, as I heard the pair of doors open, followed by footsteps, that with each step, grow closer. A tall man finally came into my line of vision. He was wearing a red surgical gown, with gloves that reached his elbow, and a surgical shield. The strange man was very handsome, fair skin, free of any impurities. Light pink lips, and inhuman blue eyes.

 

I struggled more, as he walked over to a table, where all of the surgical instruments were. My eyes widen in horror, as he picks up a large metal speculum.

 

I quickly shook my head," No...no...please...I-I don't want to die...please let me go,"

 

He finally looked over at me, his eyes widen, as he placed the speculum back down, before moving the table to the side, by my feet," Oh...honey...," he lifted up the glass shield, that was covering his face," I'm not going to hurt you," he told me, while kneeling down, until we were at eye level.

  
I flinch, as he reached towards me, bushing his fingers against my forehead," Just be a good girl, for me...okay. It will make things so much easier for you and me,"

 

What things? What was this man planning on doing to me?

 

The man smiled, as he stood up, covering his face, once more," I know this will be had to understand, but just try to relax. It will be less painful,"

 

Painful...?

 

He made his way, around to the end of the examination table, sitting down on the stool, in between my legs, before reaching up, and lowering the light.

 

" Wait...what are you?"

 

"Shhh...it's going to be alright. Nurse, are you ready,"

 

A tall woman, holding a tablet, came out of nowhere. Her grey eyes met mine, as she walked past me. Her hard gaze softens, as she gives me a small smile. She stood next to him, as she quickly prepares herself," Yes, um...forgive me, Doctor, for asking this. I thought she was going to be sedated for this procedure. Did you change your mind?"

 

" She will, just not during this part. I need her fully aware,"

 

Fully aware. For wait, what is he going to do to me?

 

"Subject-LC13-05. We will be doing an examination of her reproductive organ. Checking to see if everything is in order,"

 

" No..," I shouted," Don't touch me. Let me go, please. I won't tell anyone," I beg, they both look up from my private parts," Doctor, I think it would be best if shes sedated,"

 

He glances at the nurse," That won't be necessary, this is just a little new, and scary for her," he looks back at me," Sweetie, this is necessary to see if your healthy down there," he gestured towards my womanhood.

 

I was in complete shock. I couldn't believe this was happening. I knew that one way or another I'll have to go to the " Women Doctor" but I never thought it would be like this.

 

"Okay sweetie, I'm doing to ask you a couple of questions, during this alright. If you feel any pain let me know...okay,"

 

" No, you can't...ohhh,"

 

My body jerk, as his fingers, invade my personal space, spreading my lips, before using his thumb to rub the bundle of nerves, above my urethra. A sharp gasp escapes my parted lips," Your Labia look very healthy, a nice pink color, smooth, and...very sensitive...," he said, as he rubs the piece of flesh, in between two fingers, watching it, as it started to swell up.

 

" Oh...oh God,"my hands balled into fists, as he started to poke at my wet hole.

 

" Her clitoris is responsive. She starting to show signs of arousement," he told the nurse, as he removes his fingers from me, before peeling off his gloves, to reveal another underneath," Nurse, please bring me the lubricant,"

 

" Yes, Doctor,"

 

" Wh-what are you going to do?"

 

" A Internal exam. Is there anything you need to let me know, before we begin, Honey," he asked, as the nurse, handed him a small open container.

 

I watched as he dips his finger into the clear gel-like substance," No,"

 

" From a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 better the worse. How would you rate your pain tolerance," he asked.

 

" I-I don't understand, why do you need to know that?"

 

" For the exam,"

 

" Seven,"

 

He sighed as he rubs his fingers together, covering them, with the substance," Are you a Virgin," he asked setting his attention in between my thighs.

 

" Y-yes," I whispered, as he uses one of his hands to open my lips, before inspecting the opening of my vagina.

 

" Take a deep breath for me,"

 

I sharply inhaled, as I felt his fingertips pressed up against my tight hole before slowly inserting them into me. The walls of my vagina, contract, around his finger, as he slowly pushes his finger further inside.

 

"You're doing a great job,"

 

My body shifted, in discomfort, as he inserted another finger while standing up from the stool. He drew back his fingers, before thrusting them back in, and out over and over again.

 

My legs started shaking, as he picks up his pace, I bit my bottom lip as his finger brush up against a sensitive spot deep within me. He noticed this, and started to attack this area, he was rewarded, with me arching my back, as I moaned.

 

Whats wrong with me? This is painful, uncomfortable, and wrong, yet it feels so good. My muscles tighten around his finger, as he thrust them harder, and faster. I couldn't take it anymore.

 

I gasp for air, throwing my head back, squeezing my eyes shut, as a wave of pain, and pleasure overcome me," oh...oh...ohhhhhh...oh God,"

 

My whole body shook, before going limp, on the table, as he reluctantly removed his fingers, from me, I could feel something warm ooze out of me," You did a good job, Sweetie," he turns towards the nurse," Get the hysteroscope, ready,"

 

She nodded, placing the tablet on a nearby table, before walking out of my point of view. He removes the gloves, and tossed them into a bin, before walking over to sink, to wash his hands.

 

My heart started to race, my breathing becomes shallow, as he snapped on another pair of gloves, as he slowly approaches me, with a warm smile," Are you allergic to anything," he asked, walking around to the head of the table, before turning around, reaching for something.

 

" I-I don't...-,"

 

I froze, in panic, as he turns back around now holding a red mask, in one hand, while with the other, he pressed on my forehead.

 

I try to move away from the mask, as it slowly descended on me, but his hand held me still before I knew it, the mask was on me, covering my mouth, and nose.

 

" Oh, before I forget, Nurse could you bring me the needle,"

 

" Yes, Doctor,"

 

My vision started to blur, growing more and more dim with each passing second.

 

" Pl-pl...please...do-don't this," my words slur together," Please, no...," my eyelids flickered, as I made an attempt to stay awake.

  
" ssshhhhhh, relax. It will be over before you know it,"

 

My eyes grow heavy, my body numb, no longer had the willpower to fight. I don't wanna die, or wake up with three eyes, or part dog. I want to keep fighting. I want to go home, and give my mom, and dad a hug.

 

His thumb stroke my cheek, as my eyes started to close, as I subconsciously turn my head, resting on my cheek in his hand. Fall into a void of darkness.


	2. You Belong to No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It's funny how life works out somethings. Everything can go your way, and you'll end up successful, or it can go horribly wrong. It can happen in a blink of an eye. Everything you ever know. Everything you hold dear can be taking away from you. Your family and friends. Your home. Your freedom. All of these things we take for granted. I, unfortunately, made this mistake.

 

We all made this mistake. We all were not prepared for what was about to happen to us. Like ants, we continue moving forward, without questioning them. The beings. The "Angels" as they were once called. They came down to us in a ball of light, created a beautiful display of colors. To entertain us, or to ensnare us in their web. We had no idea what was going on in their minds.

 

They weren't here to save us, or help us grow. They were here to study us. Behind their mask of lies, they were checking to see if we were ready for an invasion.

 

We weren't.

 

It happened so fast. They separate us by age and gender. I allowed with the rest of the girls under sixteen were gentle place in huge mental cages.

 

They whispered soft words of comfort, as they held us down, and stick us with needles. Watching with sick joy, as our world faded into nothingness.

 

Waking up, I found myself in a room size glass box, laying down on a large unbelievably comfortable bed. My hands and feet were restrained to the bed raining. There was a red mask covering my nose and mouth.

 

I whimpered as I heard loud footsteps glowing near.

 

" Sir wait. You shouldn't be in here. They need rest,"

 

I lifted my head up a little, as I felt my heartbeat began to race.

 

" You'll wake them up," the female voice whispered. She was about to continue when she heard a loud beeping noise," Excuse me. One of them just wake up and they are about to have a panic attack. Give me a minute. I need to sedate them,"

 

I sat up quickly, started to struggle against the restraints.

 

Oh God, please.

 

" I'll handle it. Which cage is it," the calm voice asked.

 

" Oh…um cage 150-000,"

 

The blanket covering my cage was removed. I clenched my eyes shut, as the bright lights hit my face.

 

I slowly open my eyes and jerked back. My eyes widen in horror and shock. This didn't make any sense.

 

Standing in front of the cage, looking at me through the clear ceiling was the leader. He, along with the woman standing next to him. They were towering over her.

 

He wore a dark blood red surgical gown and pink gloves. He was wearing strange gold and crimson red markup.

 

He lowered himself until he was eye-level with the cage. He smiled, as he places his hand on the side of the cage.

 

" Good morning, little one," his voice was sickeningly sweet," How was your sleep," he asked.

 

I didn't answer. All I could really do was stare at him.

 

" Do you know where you are," he asked.

 

I swallowed, as I shook my head," No," my voice weak and small.

 

" You in one of my labs. Do you remember your name,"

 

I was afraid to answer.

 

" It's fine. You don’t have to talk now," he paused, as he turns to face the woman, he waves his hand. She quickly bends over, and he leans in, whispering something in her ear. She nodded as she straightens up, and walk off.

 

He slowly turns to face me, his smile return," I'm going to give you a little checkup. To see if you're healthy,"

 

I shook my head more as he straightens up, fixing his gloves," It not going to hurt. I'll see you later ok,"

 

He covered the cage, leaving once more in darkness.

 

This man. This being. Will soon me my owner. He violated me.

 

I trembled while bringing my knees to my chest, and hugged them.

 

I woke up in a beautiful room. Freshly polish marble floor. Ivory walls with a gold floral pattern. Cherry red curtains. A king size bed, with crimson red silk sheets.

 

I glanced down at my right arm, that was restrained to the bed frame. My eyes followed the tube up to the clear bag full of clear liquid.

 

I look away and at the screen. I wish I didn't.

 

Children, about the age of five, were being loaded into buses. The faces covered in a veil of despair. Most of them were crying for the parents. Others shook uncontrollably.

 

The image change, along with a clicking sound. It was him.

 

I pressed my back against the headboard.

 

" Hello everyone. It has been brought to my attention, that not everyone is so willing to allow us to help you. I understand how you all must feel, but I can ensure you we mean no harm. So I am being your planet under my protected,"

 

I shook my head," No. You have no right,"

 

" Everything will go back to normal soon. We just need to do a head count. Have a wonderful day, and please don’t resist,"

 

The screen turns to black, with a click.

 

The doors suddenly open, as a nurse walked inside, she smiled when she saw that I was awake," Hello, I am your personal nurse. My job is to make sure you remain healthy. I will bring you your meals, and medication. Do you have any questions?"

 

I glared at her, refusing to answer.

 

She smiles faded, as she looked down at her tablet, before writing something down.

 

" You've been asleep for about three days,"

 

My eyes widen," There days," I whispered in disbelief.

 

Her light purple eyes look up from her notes," Yes, you were completely exhausted. You didn't miss anything if that what you're worried about. Now, I need to bring you down to the playroom. It's very important that you get enough fresh air and sunshine,"

 

The ' Play Room,' was a large courtyard. I walked across the sea of bright and vibrate flowers, watching in shock, as girls. Younger and older than me. Walk around and talk amongst themselves. Somewhere sitting down, smelling the flowers. Others, where doing each other hair.

 

There was a small group of girls sitting down in a shade. They were all wearing pink hospital gown, with bright red poke o dots. I made my way over slowly, and sat down in the grass, in front of a mental case of Rose.

 

One of them turn and look at me, before quickly tapping the girl sitting next to her, who was talking. The girl stopped and gave her a confused expression, before looking at me.

 

The girl appeared to be older than the rest. Her long honey brown hair was in a tight bun.

 

" Hey, you over there,"

 

I lifted up my head.

 

" Come here,"

 

I stood up, and walk over them. She smiled, as I sat down in front of them.

 

She leans forward," I haven't seen you here before,"

 

" I'm new,"

 

" Who owns you," she asked.

 

" I-I don't know…," I paused while looking away.

 

" To be honest, no one owns you. No one owns me," she whispered, as she glances over at one of the nurses standing at the gate.

 

" A woman with silver hair, wearing weird makeup took me. The last thing I remember, before she drugged me. I was being forced onto my elbows and knees," she frowns, as she looked at the ground," I never felt so scared in my life,"

 

" You learn a lot of things from the nurses. Apparently, I belong to the Head of Justice," a girl with short curly brown hair told me," Take it from me. It's best if we just do what they tell us to do,"

 

" If you guys don't mean, I would like to know your name,"

 

The older one frown," It's best if we tell each other our names. Well…not here at least,"

 

Suddenly the gates opened, the nurse moved out of the way, as a woman wearing a gold and white dress enter the courtyard. A metal mask covers her mouth and nose. Her dark blood red eyes send shivers down our spins.

 

" Hello everyone. My name is Abrielle. I hope all of you are feeling refresh. It's time for all of you to return to your rooms. If there anything you need. Please come to me,"

 

Reluctantly, we all stand up, before making our way to the gate. Everyone lowered their gaze as they walked past Abrielle. Despite her friendly appearance was something sinister.

 

I made a huge mistake. I made eye contact. I felt my heart beat violently in my chest.

 

I froze, when she reached down, and place her gloved hand on my back.

 

" It good to finally meet you. Your my master favorite pet. So you behave yourself,"

 

I nodded.

 

Her eyes soften, as she patted my head," Off you go,"

 

I made my way up the marble steps when I looked up. I saw my nurse walking over towards me.

 

" Did you have fun," she asked

 

I nod my head.

 

My body tenses up, as she reached down, and pick me up.

 

" Let's get you home,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so I been thinking about what kind of abilities do these alien have, and that ties in with how they were able to created the false sense of security. They should be shapeshifters, and be able to manipulate parts of their body, to seem make human. Now these won't be their only power, yet some of them have different powers than others. 
> 
> The aliens, when they are not cutting someone open, they wear makeup. I didn't go into to much detail, I wish I did. The makeup is metallic, and in some cases have glitter in it. Makeup, if you pick up on it, base off of color. It shows their status. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You'll learn more on how the main character and the treatment of humanity in future chapters. The are a lot of things that this story will cover, that may or may not make you uncomfortable.


End file.
